Leo Ferris
Leo_Ferris_from_Bev002__2__op_527x600.jpg|'Leo F. Ferris' YoungLeoFerris.jpg|Leo F. Ferris FerrisMergerMeme.png|Leo Ferris, lead negotiator for the NBL. 3 Aug, 1949 Leo Ferris (31 May 1917 – 4 Jun 1993) was an American sports executive and businessman from Elmira, New York best known for helping invent the 24-second shot clock in the National Basketball Association. Leo was also one of the main contributors in forcing the merger of the National Basketball League and the Basketball Association of America into the present National Basketball Association in 1949. He left sports in 1955 and entered the real estate business. Ferris died in 1993, at age 76 of Huntington's disease. Buffalo Bisons/Tri-Cities Blackhawks With Ben Kerner and Brian W. Grafton, Ferris founded the Buffalo Bisons, which played in the National Basketball League in 1946. The Bisons evolved into the Tri-Cities Blackhawks, based in Moline, Illinois, which eventually became the Milwaukee Hawks, the St. Louis Hawks, and finally today's Atlanta Hawks. He signed Pop Gates, one of the first two African-American players in the NBL, in 1946. When the Rochester Royals, Minneapolis Lakers, Indianapolis Kautskys and Fort Wayne Zollner Pistons decided to jump leagues from the NBL to the BAA on 10 May 1948, Ward (Piggy) Lambert resigned as commissioner, Paul Walk resigned as president and Tom Carneghie quit as publicity director. 1 Leo would formally take over as president of the National Basketball League, 2 and would hold that job until announcement was made on 15 June 1948 that he would serve as vice-president of the league. Ike Duffy, owner of the Anderson Packers, would act as president. 3 He later helped orchestrate its eventual merger with the Basketball Association of America, forming what would become today's National Basketball Association. Syracuse Nationals On 2 February 1954, executive vice-president of the Nats, Leo Ferris, announced a television viewer fundraising drive to raise $100,000. To achieve this goal, Ferris proposed selling $5 worth of tickets to 20,000 fans for the following season. In return, the Nats would guarantee 10 home games would be televised locally for the 1954-55 season. The drive would last until 15 Mar 1954. Ferris could not speculate as to the Nats' future if the fundraising drive should fail. "We need a solution to continue operations," Ferris said. 15 Shot Clock Concerns about a fan-unfriendly slow pace led to discussion of adding a shot clock to NBA games, adding possessions and excitement. Ferris and Danny Biasone — owner of the Syracuse Nationals, where Ferris was general manager — are often given credit for the selection of 24 seconds, though there is evidence Ferris may deserve the lion's share. Walter A. Brown, the original owner and founder of the Boston Celtics once said of Leo; “Ferris is the only man in the world who can outsell Branch Rickey” - the President of the Dodgers and famed trader of talent. Leo boosted attendance and expanded the possibilities of the types of entertainment one could enjoy at a basketball game. His innovating basketball promotions were ahead of the time. In Syracuse, a portable revolving stage was set up at half court 45 minutes before game time, where a piano player would entertain until player introductions. The piano played during the player practices until 10 minutes before game time. Leo had introduced pregame warm-up music to basketball, and had increased pregame attendance from hundreds to thousands. 13 He brought acts like Dean Martin, Jerry Lewis, Sarah Vaugh, Duke Ellington, and many others to provide halftime entertainment for the Syracuse Nationals home games. Transaction Archive *'24 Jul 1948'- Signed Billy Gabor, Syracuse's territorial 1948 draft choice. 25 Jul 1948, Billy (The Bullet) Gabor Signs to Play Basketball for Nats, The Post Standard, Syracuse, NY, page 13 *'4 May 1953'- Signed 1953 NBA 1st round draft choice Jim Neal of Wofford College. Terms $5,000 plus $500 bonus. 10 May 1953, Neal, Big Wofford Center, Signs Syracuse Contract, The Herald Journal, Spartanburg, SC, page B-1 *'9 Sep 1953'- Signed 1953 NBA 2nd round draft choice Dick Knostman of Kansas State University. 16 Sep 1953, Knostman, Big 7 Star, Signs With Nationals, The Post Standard, Syracuse, NY, page 19 *'25 Aug 1954'- Signed 1952 NBA draft choice Ken McBride of University of Maryland - Eastern Shore. 28 Aug 1954, Nats Sign Army Star, Ogdensburg Journal, Ogdensburg, NY, page 4 *'26 Nov 1954'- Obtained Connie Simmons in dispersal draft of Baltimore Bullets. 27 Nov 1954, Nats Acquire Simmons in Draft as Baltimore Collapses, The Post Standard, Syracuse, NY, page 11 Quotes "Syracuse had a losing proposition until I helped the club reorganize and got 25 local men interested. Last season, the first under this civic sponsorship, Syracuse made up $30,000 of its losses." -Leo Ferris 4 Ferris is credited with one of the master strokes of the NBL this summer, in signing the members of the University of Kentucky's Olympic and national basketball champions to form an Indianapolis team in the NBL. When he also arranged for use of the huge Butler field house for the Kentucky stars, Ferris virtually closed the door to BAA operation in that city. 5 "The merger (NBL & BAA) must be successful or pro basketball will collapse. With men like Leo Ferris and Ike Duffy figuring prominently in the new setup I can't see how it can fail." -Al Cervi 6 "I chose Syracuse", he said last night, "because I believe this city is one of the finest sports towns in the country and certainly one of the soundest in the National Basketball Association" - Leo Ferris 7 "That Ferris could teach Branch Rickey of the Brooklyn Dodgers a few things about selling." -Tony Lavelli, leaving Boston Celtics general manager Walter Brown's office after signing his player contract. Leo Ferris had stopped by the day before and suggested letting Lavelli play his accordion during half time. Beforehand, Lavelli had planned on leaving the court game for a music career. 8 This year (1949-50), however, in its first 14 home games the team (Syracuse Nationals) packed a total of 73,468 fans into its stadium's 6,400 seats and standing areas. Most of the so-called experts credit the success to a shrewd player-coach (Cervi) on the floor and an equally shrewd young man in the business office (Ferris)...To handle the business end of the enterprise, Biasone this year imported Leo F. Ferris, also 32, and named him the club's executive director. Ferris, a member of the NBA's six man executive committee, is credited with stepping up the club's attendance with high powered promotional methods. 9 In addition, Ferris was the guiding genius as the NBL grabbed the cream of the college crop away from the BAA's draft, and when the time came to talk terms, the BAA was more than willing to listen to Ferris' merger proposals. "Get an attractive 'package,' and put it within reach of the greatest possible number of customers. Satisfy the fans, and you have a steady and increasing following. That's what pro basketball is doing." - Leo Ferris 10 "Syracuse has become the professional basketball center of the country. I have the figures on attendance throughout the National Basketball Association, and I can tell you now that only New York outdraws Syracuse. When you consider the enormous difference in population, you realize that Syracuse doesn't suffer by comparison. Instead, New York suffers by contrast." -Maurice Podoloff, President of the National Basketball Association (NBA), while speaking at the Syracuse Radio-Newspaper luncheon on 9 Jan 1951 11 Shared a Sports Arena chair Tuesday night with Leo Ferris, the suave, young Buffalo advertising executive, who doubles in professional basketball. A gifted salesman and tireless worker, Leo took over a dilapidated Syracuse club three years ago and by intelligent administrative direction and high-voltage promotion converted the Nationals into the most successful and lucrative in professional basketball. While most promoters are moaning and grumbling over the lack of customer patronage today, Ferris can point proudly to an electrifying attendance increase of 25 percent at Nats' home games this season. This despite the fact that the basketballers, for the first time, are competing for fan patronage with the American Hockey League Warriors. 12 What's more impressive is by the end of the following 1952 season Syracuse finished a handsome FIRST in the box-office scramble, their gross receipts topping those of the New York Knicks, Boston Celtics, and the champion Minneapolis Lakers during the regular season. This represents a rousing personal triumph for the Nats head man the tireless Leo Ferris, whose blue ribbon selling and promotion job ranks as exhibit A in pro basketball's box office show case. 14 The recent column on Al Cervi here didn't mention Leo Ferris, whose astute general managership was a major factor in the rise of the Syracuyse Nats to pro cage prominence. Ferris, who resigned recently, was matchlerss in uncovering talents to fit in with Cervi's coaching program. 16 "When Leo Ferris came to me, it was like a godsend," (Pop) Gates said. "It was a real highlight in my career to be accepted by the NBL as one of the only two blacks in the league." Through the league's (NBL) efforts and the initiative of owners like Leo Ferris and Les Harrison, professional basketball became a more representative American insitution. 17 Biasone, a member of the league's rules committee, continued to badger anyone and everyone, warning that a game lacking in time limits of possession would never last, much less grow...Eventually, enough league opwners listened to him, and adopted a formula that had been divised by Biasone's general manasger, Leo Ferris: the 2,880 seconds of a 48-minute game divided by the average number of shots a game over the previous three seasons (120). 18 The Nationals' "recipe for success" began by recruiting Leo F. Ferris, then a talented team executive to reorganize the Syracuse team. 19 References *1 Associated Press. "Four Quintets Jump To New Loop." New York Times 11 May 1948: 34. Proquest Historical Newspapers. Web. 8 Jun 2016. *2 Associated Press. "National Loop Threatens Suit In BAA Fight." The Washington Post 12 May 1948: 19. Proquest Historical Newspapers. Web. 8 Jun 2016. *3 Associated Press. "Named Cage President." Baltimore Sun 16 Jun 1948: 20. Proquest Historical Newspapers. Web. 8 Jun 2016. *4 Lynch, R.G. "Pro Leagues in Tug o'War for This City.", Milwaukee Journal. 24 Jun 1949: 8. Google Newspapers. Web. 2 Aug 2016. *5 Reddy, Bill. "Syracuse to Move Into Basketball Association of America." The Post Standard, Syracuse, NY. 3 Aug 1949: 13. Newspaper Archive. Web. 1 Aug 2016. *6 "Merger News Greeted Happily In Syracuse." The Post Standard, Syracuse, NY. 4 Aug 1949: 11. Newspaper Archive. Web. 20 Jul 2016. *7 "Ferris Spurns Anderson Offer For Syracuse Post." The Post Standard, Syracuse, NY. 3 Nov 1949: 17. Fulton History. Web. 7 Jul 2016. *8 Associated Press. "Celtics Get Lavelli, Accordion." Saratoga Saratogian, Saratoga Springs, NY. 18 Nov 1949: 12. Fulton History. 8 Jul 2016. *9 Associated Press. Starless Crew Makes Nationals Big Success, Milwaukee Journal. 6 Jan 1950: 2. Google Newspapers. Web. 2 Aug 2016. *10 Lillich, Frank. "Ferris Hits Cage Peak, Plans For Hockey Wars." Buffalo Courier Express. 17 Sep 1950: 4-C. Fulton History. Web. 7 Jul 2016. *11 Reddy, Bill. "Keeping Posted." The Post Standard, Syracuse, NY. 9 Jan 1951: 10. Fulton History. Web. 12 Jun 2016. *12 Cushing, Elliot. "Sports Eye View." Rochester Democrat & Chronicle. 30 Nov 1951: 38. Fulton History. Web. 9 Jun 2016. *13 Lillich, Frank. "Promotional Moves Aid Ferris' Cagers at Gate." Buffalo Courier Express. 16 Dec 1951: 2-C. Fulton History. Web. 3 Aug 2016. *14 Cushing, Elliot. "Sports Eye View." Rochester Democrat & Chronicle. 27 Apr 1952: 1D. Fulton History. Web. 3 Aug 2016. *15 "Nationals to Try Plan Aimed at Bracing Finances." The Leader-Republican, Gloversville & Johnstown, NY. 3 Feb 1954: 14. Fulton History. Web. 3 Aug 2016. *16 Lillich, Frank. "Second Guessing." Buffalo Courier Express. 8 Apr 1955: 23. Fulton History. Web. 9 Jun 2016. *17 Gould, Todd. Pioneers of the Hardwood. Bloomington: Indiana University Press, 1998. *18 Araton, Harvey. Crashing the Borders, How Basketball Won the World and Lost Its Soul at Home.New York: Free Press, 2005. *19 Baker, Mark Allen. Basketball History in Syracuse: Hoops Roots. Charleston: History Press, 2010. Category:Executives Category:Pioneers Category:Nationals Category:Ferris